


Anjo da Misericódia

by AltenWho (AltenVantas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Madness, Necrophilia, Some sort MercyKill
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela havia destruído um prédio inteiro pelo corpo dele e agora que o tinha, não iria embora sem antes conseguir o que queria. Tudo o que queria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anjo da Misericódia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



O som do salto ecoando nos destroços era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio sepulcral, a luz suave refletia em sua roupa branca dando-lhe uma aparência santa que combinava perfeitamente com seu nome. Angela. Abriu suas assas fazendo uma luz amarelada incidir pelo cômodo, embora não soubesse se podia chamar aquilo de cômodo, parecia muito mais deposito abandonado do que qualquer outra coisa. Não que ela realmente se importasse com isso. Naquele momento só havia uma coisa que queria. E sentia até mesmo uma ansiedade que não sabia como definir.

Havia sido meses de preparação, que não só incluía estudar a estrutura daquele prédio em específico como também semear uma boa quantidade de discórdia para criar uma fratura ainda maior no relacionamento entre Jack e Gabriel. Não que ela tivesse tido qualquer dificuldade em espalhar a discórdia, Gabriel já estava convencido de que Jack era um grandessíssimo filho da puta, sem alma que tinha roubado a organização dele. Muitas vezes tinha que se controlar para não rir na cara do homem. Principalmente vendo o lado da história de Jack.

O atual ex-líder da Overwatch se sentia um traidor por ter roubado o posto do amigo e segundo ele mesmo único pessoa que sabia o que tinha passado, ainda sim não era o suficiente para ele abdicar de seu trono. O que mostrava fissura em seu discurso, embora Angela soubesse que ele estava falando a verdade. Mas ela sabia que as pessoas podiam ser hipócritas desse jeito, mesmo quando não eram. Ela novamente não se importava o suficiente para apontar isso, muito embora sua fachada cuidadosamente criada dissesse e fizesse outra coisa. Alguns poderiam chamá-la de hipócrita como o homem, mas na verdade ela só estava sendo falsa e não se importava.

Chutou um osso para o lado sem realmente se importar com isso, pessoas comuns não tinham sido as melhores cobaias para os seus experimentos. Faltava alguma coisa em seu código genético que não permitia que a estabilização ocorresse, mesmo que ela conseguisse restituir todo o código. Ainda não tinha descoberto o que e não podia falar com Winston, o gorila tinha uma ética que era humana de mais para existir em qualquer ser que não ele. Era por isso que não havia pedido ajuda, mesmo reconhecendo que ele fosse uma das mentes mais inteligentes do planeta. Por isso era um espanto ele não ter descoberto o que fazia em seu subsolo.

Mas até ai ela tinha Jack cobrindo suas costas, mais porque fora obrigado por aqueles interessados em suas pesquisas do que qualquer outra coisa, não que ele pudesse negar-lhe qualquer favor depois da criação da Blackwatch. Ainda achava muito clichê e sem qualquer utilidade uma organização obscura para fazer trabalhos de assassinato, as pessoas tinham evoluído e tinha passado por uma guerra, seriam muito melhor outros tipos de abordagem. Como ditaduras ou quem sabe um governo unificado.  As pessoas queriam salvadores, Deuses e não apenas heróis. Mas nem Jack ou Gabriel entendia. Pena para eles. Melhor para ela.

Ajoelhou-se quando chegou ao local onde ambos os homens estavam de pé para prestar contas sobre seus atos, ela sabia que estavam parados bem aqui quando a explosão pegou a todos desprevenidos. Tinha hackeado o sistema interno para poder monitorar tudo e não deixar nada para o acaso, ou todo o seu plano iria para o lixo. Todo o dinheiro investido em contratar a Talon para colocar a bomba, todas as horas bancando a boazinha, tudo iria valer de nada se ela errasse à hora de detonar a bomba. Tinha pedido para fazer isso ela mesma, apenas para ter um pouco de prazer após tanto tempo tendo que trabalhar para idiotas.

Não que fosse uma completa perda de tempo, isso lhe permitiu pegar DNA de Winston para fazer engenharia reversa, de Lena para conseguir estudar como o corpo dela conseguira se tornar atemporal e ainda mais, fora do tempo e de muitos outros com quem havia trabalhado. Tudo em busca de aperfeiçoar o ser humano, de quebrar a barreira da morte de uma vez por todas. Embora muitas vezes ela sentisse que estava voltando ao invés de avançando, mas sabia que era assim mesmo, o gorila também passava por isso e ainda achava ridículo ele lhe desejar. Era quase nojento. Se não fosse lisonjeador. Era um limiar muito duplo.

Viu o corpo do homem começando a se regenerar e falhando, principalmente perto da superfície onde a sua pele estava muito mais queimada e danificada, não restando muito para que pudesse se construir. Por isso no chão, havia uma pilha de ossos e músculos que não sabiam como se conectar direito, meio perdidos nas queimaduras e sem qualquer cérebro para guiar o processo nato de regeneração. Por algum motivo que lhe deixava confusa, a parte mais danificava havia ficado em seu tronco, deixando suas pernas relativamente intactas. Assim como o fato de Jack não está em nenhum lugar visível. Sabia que iria precisar do corpo dele também, mas não podia fazer nada com relação a isso.

Retirou uma das suas penas, vendo um líquido prateado correndo no seu interior, um líquido repleto de nanotecnologia biológica com o DNA reconstruído de Gabriel e o insumo feito para modificá-lo em primeiro lugar. Só conseguido isso, porque Torby simplesmente não havia lhe ouvido quando disse que aquilo era errado e não deveria fazer as modificações, embora tivesse salvado as vidas deles em muitas ocasiões diferentes com os tiros certeiros de Ana. Se ela não tivesse morrido em circunstância tão comprometida, teria conseguido o DNA dela e uma forma de colocar a habilidade de previsão que ela possuía. Mesmo que ela negasse.

Viu o corpo lutando para reconstruir a parte superior, mas não tinha com o que trabalhar, balançou a cabeça de forma negativa percebendo o quanto era inferior a tecnologia usada pelos Americanos. Se tivessem suado a base da Talon, como era o previsto em primeiro lugar, Gabriel já teria totalmente completo. E não só um tronco repleto de músculos tentando se conectar em uma base óssea. Despejou sua criação na parte baixa do tronco, vendo-o começar a reagir quase imediatamente. A pele morena ganhou um tom mais vívido e mais saudável, enquanto os órgãos internos perdidos começaram a surgir enquanto a coluna avançava.

Isso significava que o sistema nervoso periférico estava funcionando, então algumas funções mais primitivas também estavam. E ela sempre quis transar com Gabriel. Não que tivesse algum problema com Torby ou Reinhardt, eles eram realmente muito bons de cama, mas diziam que Gabriel era o melhor deles. Junto com Jack, mas eles sempre estavam muito ocupados um com o outro para conseguir fazer sexo com eles. Ela até toparia um a três se fossem muito veados para comê-la.

Por isso simplesmente desfez toda a sua armadura, ficando completamente nua, olhando para o corpo que já tinha músculos e um pouco pele aqui e ali, começando a se juntar. Era quase como se tivesse olhando um cadáver. Não que isso a incomodasse, na verdade, era quase como se deixasse tudo ainda mais sexy. Começou a alisar o sexo do homem, que começou a enrijecer em sua mão quando o crânio dele começou a se refazer, tinha visto o cérebro e até mesmo os olhos ainda opacos. Masturbou aquele corpo algumas vezes, sentindo o fluxo de sangue começar a aumentar, ao que sentia em seu toque e também pelas informações de seu visor.

Passou a perna para o outro lado, enquanto descia em cima do membro ereto, soltando um gemido. Gostava muito mais dos mortos do que dos vivos, afinal eles não tinham qualquer dúvida do que deveriam fazer. Começou a cavalgar no exato momento em que a pele começou a crescer para cima do peito do outro, parecendo pedaço de plástico esticando-se em alguma superfície lisa. Por isso passou a mão no peito musculoso e sem pelo daquele homem, deixando sua unha cravar fundo aponto de sair um pouco de sangue. Seus movimentos aceleravam, enquanto via o rosto dele se retornando tirando totalmente a graça do que estava fazendo.

Assim fechou os olhos, enquanto jogava a cabeça para cima, fazendo o sexo semimorto de ele ir para o local correto. Ainda conseguia imaginar os músculos crus, tendões e ossos se entrecruzando. Ainda conseguia imaginar o sangue pulsando aberto em um coração que mal tinha costelas para se firmar. Soltou um gemido baixo e surdo, enquanto ficava ainda mais molhada, mas não era o suficiente.

Sua mente retornou ao dia em que viu o seu primeiro cadáver, ela tinha completado quinze anos e seu pai lhe levara ao trabalho para que pudesse descobrir o que era um legista. Na época os Omnics não deixavam muito para que pudesse ser costurado ou remendado, então havia mais legistas do que médicos cirurgiões. Seu pai lhe deixara sozinha para ir cuidar de um problema em outro local do hospital e enquanto esperava, vendo o corpo coberto com uma manta fina, percebeu uma ereção involuntária subindo e foi a primeira vez que ficara excitada na vida.

Ela trancou a porta e levantou a saia para sentar no corpo, não era mais virgem na época, não tinha porque ser. Assim cavalgou de maneira selvagem, igual estava fazendo naquele corpo imóvel e frio, esperando apenas por um impulso elétrico para acordar. Mas não estava satisfeita ainda. Precisava de um orgasmo verdadeiro do seu primeiro sucesso em reviver um corpo. Não tinha qualquer dúvida que iria funcionar, tinham três mentes geniais trabalhando juntas ali.

Praticamente gritou quando chegou ao seu orgasmo, jogando o corpo para trás, arfando de maneira cansada. Levantou-se sentindo o seu corpo tremulo, enquanto ativava a armadura Valkiria. Seus olhos eram frios enquanto observava aquele corpo, com um sorriso satisfeito em seu rosto. Com um floreio simples um cajado apareceu em sua mão, apontou no corpo frio no chão sentindo-se temerosa em acordá-lo, era tão perfeito tê-lo morto, mas tinha que acordá-lo. Era o trabalho de sua vida. Assim ativou o cajado vendo-o reagir imediatamente.

Começou a voar no exato momento em que o antigo soldado soltou um suspiro de vida, muito parecido com o que ocorria nos filmes do Frankstein, embora nos livros não tinha sido assim. Mesmo no alto percebeu quando o corpo começou a reagir à nanotecnologia, fazendo sua massa se transformar em sombra, enquanto armas simplesmente pareciam se forma de sua pele. Ela sorriu de maneira completa. Agora a bola estava com ele e sabia que Gabriel Reyes era uma pessoa teimosa o suficiente para fazer aquilo funcionar.


End file.
